twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekhan
Mekhan is a floating shadow soul who is currently employed by Death Bringer Thanatos to help keep the balance of things to come. An interdimensional traveller and a dirty business man of extraordinaire circumstances, his greatest weapon is time... and shadows. History ... Personality Mekhan is very sarcastic, has a quick lashing 'tongue', and is quick to easily voice his opinion just to either prove a point or annoy others around him. His voice is multiple combined into one witha ghostly echo to it. He rarely care for feelings, and is very reluctant to restrain himself, serving to be something of an ankle biter that no physical invulnerability can block out -- it's all socially. Mekhan has driven some insane, personal enemies of his that have threatened the balance to the point where it risked an instability, mostly the evil ones who have sealed themselves up just to try and get his voice out of their heads. He knows he can get away with it because nothing can touch him physically, yet even if he was powerless, he would not be so cowardly as to retract his statements. Mekhan plays a massive game of his own devising, and while the Death Bringer frowns upon this, he lets him do most of what he does best because he knows how to keep the balance in check without overstepping his boundaries. It may look evil, what games he does perform on others, and setting up potential new allies and hostilities... but he knows what's best. Despite this, he does not consider himself a deity at all. He is far from it, in fact, yet has the capabilities to fight them head on if needed. Mekhan plays for keeps, and is very street-oriented in terms of fighting. If he feels a challenge is underwhelming, he will give a more powerful enhancement to the foe's weapon and make them get up to try again as a means of humiliating and teaching them to better themselves. Despite being dirty with his fighting, he has some sense of honor and usually forces his foes to get up and try again, even going as far as to fully rejuvinate, and in some cases empower them with some of his own. However, many become maniacal with rage to the point where they berserk upon receiving this overwhelming power, no longer able to really control themselves in such a torrent of thirst for fury. Those without proper training will usually spend it all wrecking everything except Mekhan, because he simply just lets them knock him around without taking any damage at all. Then, depending on their alignment and history, once spent to exhaustion, will decide whether they live or die. He has been known for granting good fighters a merciful, clean death that would allow them to remain perfectly healthy, though rare is it when he puts down a righteous fighter. As for the evil ones, he is not so keen on allowing them to have the honor, or letting them go out the way they would want (though some may find it to their liking regardless) -- usually he winds up disintegrating them into atoms, or exploding them into many tiny shadow giblets. The Power of the Shadow Mekhan possesses a dangerous array of unholy weaponry, in addition to a few holy abilities. Having absorbed Hellfire from Hell for at least seven thousand years, this energy is limitless to the point where it will never fade. Since he is already dead, he is incapable of dying again -- merely being thrown back into the afterlife universe. However, considering he has higher jurisdiction with Death itself, he can easily re-enter whenever, at whatever location of his choosing to resume his work. Standing with any limb inside of Mekhan's body will cause a flash freeze to occur, encasing anything entering to become a solid block of ice, unless the Hellfire he emits outright consumes it. He is not limited by any physical means and can move through solid objects like a ghost, because he is, in fact, already a ghost of sorts. Physical strength is next to useless when used against him, though he does like a good fight, and he knows that that is how it will usually be so he does allow himself to be subjugated to it. However, one such power allows him to retaliate against his foes with double the force. Weaponry In particular, the weapons he tends to make known at times are as follows: *'Hell Root:' This weapon, despite its name, acts weak or strong depending upon Mekhan's mindset. It fires explosive soul-like entities that home in upon the wielder's targets, like a seeker missile. The weakest and strongest attacks are unholy fiery faces, while the middle ground white soul is of holy origin. The holy soul, despite it coming from a weapon so dark and sinister, is much faster to spray over a battlefield, and is in particularly useful against other unholy enemies. The unholy soul bomb is just as it sounds -- a Hellish apparition that seeks and sprays flaming explosive souls out away from it upon detonating. This is often used against angels, or holy beings in battle as both have a greater intake of damage from the opposing side. **Mekhan slew a powerful soul flinging demon during his exodus from Hell and staging a massive Coup with the help of several other fallen souls wreaking havoc across Hell's realm. *'Archael Gun:' A powerful technological weapon, it fires a streamlined burst of pure energy in multiple waves at once straight ahead of it. Unlike most explosive weapons, this weapon disintegrates enemies clean into atoms, leaving no bloodshed behind. The alternative capability produces a powerful shockwave through the ground, upsetting the ground and knocking enemies sky high as well as blasting large amounts of debris up at airborne targets. **Despite Mekhan being undead, he still has an affinity for using devices built by (im)mortals of any kind, and finds their works of destructive power to be rather enlightening. He holds no bars against even the most simple of weapons, and has even been seen using a rubber band to flick peas at certain targets of his choosing for pure annoying fun. This weapon was given by Maestro Jesser, a black market weapons merchant whom Mekhan saved at the last second with promise he may keep the weapon if he removes the mobs that were out to kill him due to wanting to eliminate the competition. *'Staff of the Darkness Flame:' Also known as the Dark Flame Staff, a grand legend surrounds this ultimate champion of the unholy, and the evils, of the universe. The legend of an unspeakable evil, one which none dared to publicly talk or embrace about, reached Mekhan's attention as nothing more than a rumor, for Mekhan himself is currently surrounded and consumed by everlasting Hellfire. All who had tried to harness this power of the void on the planet of Jorkhal were driven insane, or consumed by its corruption. That is, all but one demon. Said demon was not only able to master it, but consume it as well, becoming one with the Darkness. However, not even he is immune to its corruption, for said Darkness spread sin-like thoughts to its hellish dragon to rise up and slaughter him. The dragon he had relied upon for so long roamed unchecked and ruined the world with its flame, until it finally disappeared one day... thanks to Mekhan. Generations later, with Mekhan gone and the dragon slain, the remnants rebuilt and repopulated. A certain wizard, the Demilich, however, has been rumored to be using the powers by fashioning a weapon out of the dead demon's bones. Using the most evil of fuels from Hell, this staff fires darkness spheres that disintegrate and electrify with the flailing white sparks shooting out from the blackened center. Anyone even caught near the passing influence of the sphere is threatened with disintegration due to such overwhelming evil. Despite this being a powerful capability of epic proportions, the Dark Dragon shot out from this staff consumes much more power and fires out the head of the dragon, trailing a grand stream of flailing, evil darkness that gradually fades away... Pure black that sucks out the light of all around it. It has the ability to pierce protective traits and mortal invulnerabilities, making it a truly devastating and fearful weapon at the same time. Only a few have the ability to protect themselves from the darkness, and only a few artifacts are able to throw it off. Category:Worlds Database